This invention relates to a novel recording medium for an information recording-reproducing apparatus and more particularly to a disk for use in an information recording-reproducing apparatus, which utilizes a change in the crystal structure of an alloy, caused under light and heat energy, and the resulting change in the spectral reflectance.